1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a buckle device for a pair of eyeglasses. More particularly, the present invention relates to a buckle device for a pair of frameless eyeglasses.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the societies that are changing fast and thus have more and more complicated relationships, eyeglasses not only provide eyesight assistance but also show the personal characteristics of the wearers. FIG. 1 of the drawings illustrates a pair of conventional frameless eyeglasses 1 including two lenses 11, two connecting members 12, and two temples 13. Each connecting member 12 has an end fixed by a screw 111 to an outer side of an associated lens 11. Each temple 13 is pivotally connected to the other end of an associated connecting member 12. Replacement of the lenses 11 is inconvenient and troublesome, as a tool such as a screwdriver is required for tightening/loosening the screws 111.